The functions of the Solid Tumor Pharmacology Core are to: A. Perform assays to quantitate drug and drug metabolite concentrations in biological specimens collected from animals and patients as part of preclinical and clinical pharmacokinetic studies within this Program. B. Perform additional special laboratory procedures as required to support the projects included in this Program. C. Perform appropriate biochemical assays (e.g., immunoblot analysis for topoisomerase I, catalytic activity of topoisomerase I) on preclinical and clinical samples to evaluate the activity of anticancer drugs to provide more comprehensive pharmacodynamic analyses. D. Maintain computer databases of data from analyses performed in the Solid Tumor Pharmacology Core, and generate data retrievals and reports as required. E. Analyze pharmacokinetic data obtained from preclinical and clinical pharmacokinetic studies, and fit appropriate pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic models to the data, as requested by investigators in this Program.